Various types of voice prosthesis devices are known. There are, for example, the devices illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,137,299; 4,304,228; 4,325,366; 4,435,853; 4,582,058; 4,586,931; 4,610,691; 4,614,516; 4,773,412; 4,808,183; 4,820,304; 4,911,716; 5,027,812; 5,059,208; 5,064,433; 5,300,119; 5,314,470; 5,480,432; 5,507,809; 5,571,180; 5,578,083; 5,632,775; 5,693,097; 5,738,095; 5,919,231; 5,957,978; 5,976,151; 6,422,235; 6,484,345; 6,722,367; 6,772,758; and, 6,776,797; and published PCT application WO 03/057082. The disclosures of these references are hereby incorporated herein by reference. This listing is not intended to be a representation that a complete search of all relevant art has been made, or that no more pertinent art than that listed exists, or that the listed art is material to patentability. Nor should any such representation be inferred.